


I Want to Be Your Comfort

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Loss, Gen, Implied family dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup tries his best to comforts Jack after he hears grave news about his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be Your Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I wrote after getting a new laptop after my old one died. 
> 
> I planed to make a series out of this but it's now just a stand alone.

It was near six in the evening on a Friday night. Up in his room Hiccup was lying in his bed drawing in his sketchbook. The makings of what could be a monstrous dragon illustration. Toothless his sleek black cat made the attempt impossible by claiming his spot right on the sketchbook. Sprawling his legs out and purring loudly.

“Come on bud.” Hiccup poked him gently with his pencil. The cat only pushed closer. Hiccup let out an amused sigh.

He perked up and lifted himself from his bed. “Dad?” He wandered out of his room, Hiccup thought he heard his father Stoick call for him. “Yeah, Dad?” He walked down the stairs and noticed his father near the front door with his friend Jack.

“Jack?” Hiccup was not expecting to see Jack this weekend. He had said he was busy but would make-up for it later. Hiccup tried to remember the details but lost his concentration when he saw the look on Jack’s face. He was upset, his eyes were red and he had been crying. No matter how much he tried to cover it up he had been crying.

Jack avoided eye-contact, he had been looking down at his feet since Hiccup had seen him there.

Hiccup exploded with concern. “Jack what’s wrong? Are you okay? Did your fath-”

“It’s Mary.” He broke in with a wince. “S-she’s in the hospital… In the ICU, I c-can’t see her right now. They won’t let me!” His voice cracked as his shoulders shook at every word. His throat rough from crying.

Without a thought Hiccup cut away the space between himself and Jack and pulled him in for an embrace. Jack was taller but he still buried his head into Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup pressed closer, letting Jack sob into him. Hiccup could not pull the information together, he didn’t know Mary was that sick, the thought of Jack’s little eight year old sister in the hospital room made his heart hurt. He couldn’t imagine how hard this is for Jack, all he knew was that Jack needed comfort.

For however long the embrace lasted, when it ended Hiccup looked into Jack’s pale blue eyes. He didn’t know what he could say to help. He was a terrible friend. He thought of himself bitterly. Jack didn’t say anything either, he just sniffled and caught his breath. He was usually so cool and collected, he made it a goal to not let anyone see him cry. But here he was sobbing into Hiccup’s shoulder. This gave Hiccup a mixture of feelings, an overwhelming happiness that Jack would trust him so much and a horrible guilt and grief for Jack.

Stoick broke the silence in the room by stated out-right. “I’ll set the table for three then. Hiccup get some extra blankets for Jack. Jack,” Stoick moved closer and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “be strong Jack. We’re here for you.” Then he left the foyer and resumed his cooking in the kitchen.

Hiccup admired his father for being strong for Jack and for inviting him to stay over. He was not expecting him to be so blunt about it. Hiccup was lost for words or comfort but his father Stoick stepped right in.

“Thank you.” Jack managed. He lifted his head and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup flushed. “Er, Jack you can go in my room if you want to. I’ll get the blankets for later.”

Jack smiled. “Thanks Hiccup, I’m just…” He couldn’t express himself.

“What Jack?”

“I feel so guilty, Hic. Mary is in the hospital and I’m here just crying. I should be strong I’m her older brother, I should be her guardian. I, I…” His voice was trailing off and his shoulders started to quiver.

“Jack, Jack, it’s all right.” he wrapped his arms around him to try to stop his quivers. “You are strong Jack. It’s not your fault that Mary is sick.” Hiccup couldn’t think of anything that could make Jack feel any better about Mary, he didn’t know what could or might happen. “It’ll be okay.” He said without certainty.

“Come on.” Hiccup took Jack in his hand and brought him upstairs in to his room. Toothless greeted them by rubbing his body on their legs.

“Hey Toothless.” Jack picked up the cat and began stroking him. Cat’s are comforting.

Hiccup lead Jack to the bed and he just fell over on it. Hiccup left the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see his father. Stoick was cooking something on the stove. “Er, thanks dad.” He smiled.

“I did it for Jack, Hiccup.” He smiled a smile filled with fatherly love. “But you’re welcome. I know how important he is to you.” Hiccup flushed and looked away. “Tell him he’s welcome to stay with us, if there is trouble… at home.”

“I will dad.” He looked back at his father. “Thanks again.”

Hiccup obtained the blankets and pillows and returned to his room to see Jack asleep in the same awkward position he fell over in. Toothless pawing at his head and rubbing up against him.

Hiccup wondered how long he had be awake worrying. When had he last slept?

Since Jack was asleep on top of the covers. Hiccup pulled the extra ones he had over him and slowly sat down next to him. Toothless looked at him with wide yellow-green eyes. Why was his cat so needy?

He looked at Jack, so vulnerable. His heart hurt. He needed to look peaceful, no worries, no pain. Hiccup felt helpless.

Jack twitched in his sleep and Hiccup began stroking his hair. Smoothing his hands through Jack’s snow white hair. After some time had past Jack had stirred a bit, Hiccup responded by lying down along the bed with Jack. He pulled a pillow over to rest his head on, lifted the blanket and moved his way -as gently and quickly as he could- next to Jack.

Jack’s back was to Hiccup, he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled himself closer. Silently thinking of how much he loved this. Being next to Jack, holding him, sharing body heat. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to lie like this with Jack forever.

His mind was drifting to sleep when he felt a movement. Jack must have woke up. He pulled his hands away. Heard Jack mutter ‘no’ as he turned to face Hiccup, eyes closed and sleep still in his face. He pulled Hiccup closer and wrapped his arms around him. Hiccup did the same.

They both smiled a sleepy smile as Jack whispered ‘yes’.


End file.
